company_bumpersfandomcom-20200214-history
Paramount Home Media Distribution Warning Screens
United States/Canada Feburary-June 1980 Warning: We see the warning text on the same blue background of the early 1980's Paramount Home Video logo, which fades to this. FX/SFX: The fading from the logo to the warning. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Extremely rare. It can be seen on Betamax releases, as well as a few other VHS releases that have the Paramount Home Video logo. Scare Factor: None. In no way is it scary, but it is deemed boring. July 1980-1989 Second Paramount Home Entertainment warning screen.jpg Second Paramount Home Entertainment warning screen (variant).jpg Paramount Warning screen "Acid Trip" Varient -2 File:Paramount Warning screen "Acid Trip" Varient -1 Nicknames: "Acid Trip", "Taste the Rainbow" Warning: On a background of changing colors (green, yellow, red, pink, purple, blue, and then green again) appears the warning text in white, with large lettering in an ITC Serif Gothic font. Early Variant: An early variant exists where the text is smaller, is in a Bauhaus 93 font, has some punctuation, and is yellow instead of white. Cheesy Factor: There is punctuation missing. The first period, the hyphen, and the comma are gone. FX/SFX: The changing colors. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on all releases from the era. The early variant can be seen on the later releases of Grease, as well as the Star Trek Paramount releases from the 1980s (with "Paramount HOME VIDEO" on the side, with the Gulf+Westen print mountain logo on the other). Scare Factor: Low. 1989-October 24, 2006 Third Paramount Home Entertainment warning screen.jpg Third Paramount Home Entertainment warning screen (first variant).jpg Third Paramount Home Entertainment warning screen (second variant).jpg Third Paramount Home Entertainment warning screen (third variant).jpg Third Paramount Home Entertainment warning screen (fourth variant).jpeg Third Paramount Home Entertainment warning screen (fifth variant).jpg ParamountScreenerWarning.jpeg Warning: Being jarringly cut to from the era's Feature Presentation ID, we see the warning text (in an ITC Korinna font) over a mauve/white gradient wallpaper of Paramount logos. Bylines: * 1989: A Gulf+Western Company * 1989-1995: A Paramount Communications Company (either in sans serif or the different font used after 1992) * 1995-2006: A Viacom Company (in the Viacom \/\/|GG/\-\/\/|GG/\ font) Variants: * Later in 1989, the wallpaper's color was changed to a dark blue gradient. At the same time, a shadow effect was applied to the text, while still keeping the ITC Korinna font. * The font of the text was changed to BTC Benguiat Medium in 1995. * Sometimes, the wallpaper would be in a light/dark gray gradient, and would have more warning text as well. This can be seen on most DVD releases from 1999 through 2002. * An extremely rare variant exists on demo tapes that asks the viewer to call a certain telephone number and to help prevent video piracy. The text also scrolls upward. On Dollman Vs. Demonic Toys, the text is in a different font, the top text says "This videocassette is a promotional copy and shall forever remain the property of Paramount Pictures Corporation", and there's no "Feature Presentation" that follows it. * The Canadian version of this warning has the word "WARNING" in a red color, underlined in white, along with modified text, all in a sans-serif font. This can be seen on Canadian VHS releases from 1989-1995. * A variant from 2002 has the wallpaper removed, therefore making the background a plain blue color, while, of course, leaving the warning text in place. This can be seen on VHS releases that have the 90th Anniversary version of the era's Feature Presentation ID. * A rare variant exists where the warning screen just fades in from black. This appears on the VHS of Titanic, the 1991 VHS of Raiders of the Lost Ark, the Laserdisc of Apocalypse Now, a different VHS of The Truman Show, and the 1997 releases of The Godfather trilogy. * An even rarer version that combines the scrolling demo tape text with the 2002 variant background can be found on the demo tape of Hey Arnold! The Movie. * An incredibly rare variant exists mainly on screener tapes that tell the viewer that the tape is loaned for personal review. This was seen on the screener tape of the remake of Alfie. FX/SFX: The jarring cut from the Feature Presentation ID to the warning. Cheesy Factor: The early years of this warning have the same text as the last warning, which lacked some punctuation. Later in 1989, the first period returned, but not the other punctuation. Music/Sounds: None, though due to an audio error, a print of The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie has the Feature Presentation ID audio replaying at a lower volume over the 1995-2006 warning. Availability: Seen on all VHS releases from the era. The original variant is a tough find, but can be found on certain releases with the Gulf+Western version of the era's Feature Presentation ID, such as The Naked Gun. The variants are easier to find, and can be found on releases such as A Charlie Brown Christmas. Scare Factor: None, unless you wish to count the jarring cut from the Feature Presentation ID to the warning. The ITC Korinna font used on the text on the original and Paramount Communications variants can also creep some out. 1989 (Alternate) Nicknames: "Another Acid Trip", "Taste the Rainbow Again" Warning: On a gradient color-changing background, we see slightly different warning text in white, and in a Times New Roman font. FX/SFX: Same as the second warning screen. Cheesy Factor: Do you need the hypen? Or they should use the text from the last bumper? Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Extremely rare. It was spotted on a 1989 VHS release of Star Trek: The Animated Series - Volume Five. Scare Factor: Low. 2002-present Fifth Paramount Home Entertainment warning screen.png Fifth Paramount Home Entertainment warning screen (first variant).png Fifth Paramount Home Entertainment warning screen (second variant).jpg Warning: On a navy blue background, we see the warning text in the same font as the third warning screen. Variants: * Some releases have a second screen that shows the warning text in Spanish. * Sometimes, the background is an eggplant color. * On PBS Home Video releases from Paramount Home Entertainment that do not have the Feature Presentation ID at the beginning (such as Caillou: Caillou at Play), this screen fades in. * An early variant of this warning exists which has the same text as the last warning. This can be seen on VHS releases with the 90th Anniversary version of the Feature Presentation ID. * A Canada version exists on Canadian releases. * Sometimes, the text is spaced. This can be found on widescreen DVDs. FX/SFX: None, except for the transformation from English to Spanish on some releases. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Current. It appears on all current Paramount Home Entertainment releases, CBS Home Entertainment releases, and Dreamworks Home Entertainment releases from 2006 through 2011. Nowadays, it is no longer used at the beginning of Paramount DVDs post-2013, being swapped in favor of Universal Studios Home Entertainment's new warning, but however, it is still used at the end of the releases, though it made a beginning appearence on the 2014 DVD release of SpongeBob and Friends: Patrick Squarepants. Scare Factor: None. International versions Non-USA, general 1980-2005 See the CIC Video Warning Screens page for the description. United Kingdom 2000-2001 See the CIC Video Warning Screens page for the description. 2000-present Second Paramount Home Entertainment UK warning screen.jpg Second Paramount Home Entertainment UK warning screen (variant (1)).jpg Second Paramount Home Entertainment UK warning screen (variant (2)).jpg Second Paramount Home Entertainment UK warning screen (variant (3)).jpg Second Paramount Home Entertainment UK warning screen (DVD edition).jpg Second Paramount Home Entertainment UK warning screen (DVD edition (variant)).jpg Warning: Over a blue wallpaper of Paramount logos appears the standard warning in a Futura font. Variants: * DVD releases have the text in an Arial font. * At the end of VHS releases, there is an expanded warning, which scrolls upward. FX/SFX: None, except for the text scrolling at the end of VHS releases. Cheesy Factor: Did "oil rigs" conjoined as "oilrigs"? Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on some Paramount Home Entertainment releases in the UK. Scare Factor: None. 2003-2005 Third Paramount Home Entertainment UK warning screen.jpg| Paramount_Home_Entertainment_2003_Closing_Warning_Scroll_Part_1.png| Paramount_Home_Entertainment_2003_Closing_Warning_Scroll_Part_2.png| Warning: The 1986-2003 Paramount Home Entertainment logo animates, but then it backs away, revealing itself inside a VCR. Some tape appears with the word "WARNING" scrolling on it. We see several shots, in sync with the music. We then see one more shot that lasts for the rest of the warning. The warning text then appears at the bottom in an ITC Coundit font. Variant: An end-of-release variant has more detailed warning text appearing and scrolling upward like the credits in a movie. FX/SFX: CGI. Music/Sounds: A piano-jazz tune, with the sounds of the VCR as background noise. The final part of the music is an ascending tune played on a piano. The end-of-release variant only has the VCR's sounds. Availability: Common in the UK and Ireland. Scare Factor: Low, as it may startle you the first time that you see it, but it is harmless. Category:Warning Screens Category:Company Bumpers Wiki